customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Season 11 (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:34AC:9DAB:854:7B7-20181130005137
Let's Eat is the 13th episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. Plot Tonight is a very special night for Robert. It’s his mom’s birthday and he is going out to a fancy restaurant for the very first time. Barney and his friends help Robert get ready for his big night out by setting up a pretend fancy restaurant. The children make placemats for the fancy restaurant with the help of the Barney Bag. Chip, Hannah, BJ and Baby Bop create the meal in the kitchen, while Barney, Robert and Ashley get the Fancy restaurant ready with some help from Miss Etta. Scooter adds a surprise of his own. Through making the menu and preparing for the meal, the children learn all about good nutrition and the importance of eating different kinds of foods. Meanwhile, when Robert realizes that he forgot to get his mother a birthday present, the other children offer their placemats to Robert as a special birthday gift for his mom. Song List #Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Please and Thank You #The Barney Bag #The Yum Yum Song #The Waitress Song #People Helping Other People #Clean Up! Do Our Share! #I Love You Trivia *A promo shot of the kids greeting Barney in the treehouse is shown during the Barney Theme Song. *This is the first appearances of the 1997 Baby Bop and BJ costumes.﻿ *After this episode, David Joyner left the show to film Barney's Great Adventure and was replaced by Josh Martin and Maurice Scott for the rest of this Season and for the home video, It's Time for Counting. David Joyner later returned playing the Barney costume in the home video, Barney in Outer Space. "Going On A Bear Hunt" is the twelfth episode from the fourth season of Barney & Friends. Plot As part of their school assignment for "Animal Adventures Week," the children have been asked to bring their favorite stuffed animal to class. As it turns out, they've all brought teddy bears, and each one is different -- black, brown, polar and panda. The children are playing with their bears when Barney appears. In his excitement to see Barney, Stephen leaves his bear on the treehouse steps. When he returns to the stairs for his bear, it's gone! As the children investigate the scene of the missing bear, they discover some clues that may lead them to the bear, and they decide to go on a "Bear Hunt." BJ joins them on their adventure, and they learn about the different places bears live, what they eat, and that they sometimes sleep for a very long time. The missing bear is found, having been "squirreled away" with Scooter! Songs #Barney Theme Song #Me and My Teddy #Oh, Where Has My Teddy Bear Gone? #A Hunting We Will Go #The Bear Hunt #The Bear Went Over the Mountain #The Bear Hunt (Reprise) #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! #The Bear Hunt (Reprise #2) #The Other Day I Met a Bear #The Barney Bag #The Bear Hunt (Reprise #3/Finale) #I Love You Trivia *This is the second time Scooter had something that belonged to Stephen. The first time was his quarter in "Pennies, Nickels, Dimes". *This is the last episode to feature the 1996 BJ costume. It would later return in Let's Go to the Zoo (when BJ tries to get a better picture of an elephant). *It is revealed that pandas are one of Kim's favorite type of bears. *This episode was inspired by the book by Michael Rosen and Helen Oxenbury. A Different Kind of Mystery is the 11th episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. Plot Ashley, Kristen and Curtis are trying to help Jeff think of a name for his new kitten when they hear strange noises from the classroom. Barney appears and together they become detectives to solve the case of the mysterious visitor. Along the way they learn about their individual differences. Stella arrives to tell the story of "The City Mouse and the Country Mouse." Scooter keeps popping in to give his opinion about who the mysterious visitor might be. The mystery is solved when Barney and the children discover Jeff's new kitten is causing the mischief. They decide on a perfect name for the kitten. Stories: The City Mouse and the Country Mouse Song List #Barney Theme Song #It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! #Big and Little #Colors All Around #Everyone is Special #Have a Snack! #You've Got to Be You #I Love You Trivia *The working title for this episode is "The Case of the Mysterious Visitor". *This episode marks the only time Curtis and Jeff appeared together. *This episode reveals that Ashley is allergic to milk and Curtis was named after his grandfather when he was born. *Stella is uncredited, despite appearing in this episode. International Edits *In some international versions, this episode was shortened. "E-I-E-I-O" (also known as Barney's Fun on the Farm) is the final episode from the fourth season of Barney & Friends. Plot A make believe adventure leads to real life fun and surprises for Barney and his friends! A picnic lunch of peanut butter sandwiches touches off a quest for cold milk. Barney, BJ and the children are transported to a quaint family farm in Wisconsin, which belongs to Hannah’s grandparents! “Grammy” Johannson gives the group a warm welcome. With some help from the Adventure Screen, Barney shows the children how a modern dairy farm works to produce milk for grocery shelves. The children learn that milk is made into other dairy products, too, and the group enjoys “shaking things up” while turning cream into homemade butter. Barney and Kim tell the story of “The Little Egg Girl,” and BJ’s surprise encounter with a sheep acquaints the children with wool and wool products. All in all, there’s a lot to do and see on a farm! Stories: The Little Egg Girl Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Adventure Song #Milk Song #The Butter Song #A Tisket, A Tasket #Sheep Medley #Old MacDonald #Milk Song (reprise) #I Love You "Oh, Brother...She's My Sister" is the eighteenth episode from the fourth season of Barney & Friends. Plot As Barney and the children show how family unity can be fun, Baby Bop and BJ are having a disagreement. Their child-like spat results in each vowing not to speak to the other. Barney and the children try to soften their hard feelings by stimulating each to reflect on the positive sides of the other’s personality. While Baby Bop and BJ are tussling over the book, "The Baby Sister", written by Tomie dePaola, Tomie arrives and offers to read it to everyone. Tomie’s book and the surprise arrival of Tomie’s sister, "Maureen", motivate the young dinos to make up. Stories: The Baby Sister Song List #Barney Theme Song #Where is Family? #When I Get Mad #Bumpin' Up and Down #Big and Little #Everyone is Special #Books Are Fun! #The Sister Song #I Love You Trivia *This episode was released with "Good, Clean Fun!" in a Barney 2 video-pack. *This is Tomie dePaola's third and final appearance on the "Barney & Friends" television series. *Maureen Modine is actually the sister of Tomie dePaola. *This episode is one of the extremely rare times that BJ calls Baby Bop by her name. After BJ reviews the book "The Stinky Skunk and the Elephant's Trunk," he adds the words "I used to like to read this to Baby Bop." *Tomie does not read his entire book called The Baby Sister in this episode. International Edits ' "'Once A Pond A Time'" is the nineteenth episode from the fourth season of ''Barney & Friends. Plot Kristen is moving her pet frog outside to a new temporary home on the playground -- a special pond. As Keesha, Danny and Curtis learn about tadpoles and frogs from Kristen, Barney appears and leads them all outside to learn more about ponds and pond life. A visit from Stella, with a special frog prince story, and pop-ins from Scooter and Miss Etta add to the fun as everyone enjoys the pond. Stories: The Princess and the Frog Songs #Barney Theme Song #Over in the Meadow #The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance #Five Little Butterflies #Every Animal Talks In Its Own Special Way #Help Protect the Earth #The Land of Make-Believe #The Little Turtle #I Love You Gallery Behind the Scenes Once Upon A Pond.jpg Once Upon A Pond 2.jpg Trivia * This is one of a couple times in which the kids don't leave when Barney turns back into a doll. "Tree-Mendous Trees" is the fourteenth episode from the fourth season of Barney & Friends. Plot Curtis is embarrassed to be dressed like a tree for a school play. Barney assures him that it's a terrific role and hopes Curtis will feel the same way when he learns more about trees. Barney and the children learn about trees' need for water and sunlight. They also learn that trees remain healthy even when the leaves change color and drop off in the Fall. The Adventure Screen shows many different types of trees in different environments. The children are surprised to discover how many of their favorite foods and products come from trees. This leads to a discussion of a lumberjack's job, and Barney tells the fantastic tale of Paul Bunyan. Scooter and Miss Etta tell the children that trees are often homes for different animals. Barney reminds the children that everyone should help save trees by recycling. In the end, Curtis has an entirely new outlook about his role in the play. Stories: Paul Bunyan Songs #Barney Theme Song #Laugh With Me! #Rain, Rain, Go Away #Mister Sun #The Fall Song #Way Up in a Tree #Growing #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Help Protect the Earth #I Love You All Mixed Up is the 17th episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. Plot The children are excited about creating their very own picnic, but the spectacularly bitter taste of Stephen’s homemade lemonade and the change in the weather send their plans into a tailspin. Barney saves the day by awakening their imaginations and teaching them the importance of following directions. Using the Barney Bag, they decide to make their own sunshine. They have a great day full of fun, games and the success that comes from following directions. Song List #Barney Theme Song #Gonna Have A Picnic #The Clapping Song #The Barney Bag #Mister Sun #Try and Try Again #The More We Crank The Handle #I Love You "Easy, Breezy Day!" is the 16th episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. Plot A spell of windy weather is all that’s needed to launch Barney and his friends into a day of fun, adventure and discovery. Jingling wind chimes herald Barney’s arrival, distracting Ashley from the book she’s enjoying on hot-air ballooning. BJ “blows” in, full of attitude and questions. The Adventure Screen shows the wind’s effects in many forms, and Barney explains that the sun’s heat is what helps start the air in motion. The children play several “windy” activities and games, such as a bubble chase, a sailboat race (using fans made with the Barney Bag), and BJ’s favorite, the “parachute flap.” Ashley’s desired “wind” activity seems out of reach – she’d love to go flying in a real hot-air balloon! But with a little imagination and a friend like Barney, anything might happen on this easy, breezy day! Stories: The Wind and the Sun Song List #Barney Theme Song #Jingle at the Window #Why #Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay #The Barney Bag #We're Sailing Out Over the Ocean #London Bridge #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #I Love You Good, Clean Fun! is the 15th episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. Plot Hannah has packed her suitcase and is eager to go to her Aunt Paula's house for a sleep over. A review of the contents of Hannah's suitcase initiates several "pretend play" activities. The children practice healthy hygiene habits like washing their hands, brushing their teeth, bathing, and shampooing and combing their hair. Barney helps to encourage and demonstrate proper grooming habits. Baby Bop and BJ enhance learning through their own unique style of good, clean fun. Song List #Barney Theme Song #Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey #Squishy, Squashy, Washy #Sleep Medley (Twinkle Twinkle Little Star/Are You Sleeping?) #The Popcorn Song #Brushing My Teeth #Splashin' in the Bath #Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself #I Love You Trivia * In 1998 this along with title = Stick with Imagination! |season = 6 |number = 1 |airdate = November 1, [[1999 |previous = A Package of Friendship |next = Itty Bitty Bugs|image = |writer = Mark S. Bernthal|director = Fred Holmes|educationaltheme = Imagination Activities |characters = Barney Baby Bop BJ Hannah Keesha Robert Stephen Scooter McNutty Miss Etta Kette|mainimage= stickwithimagination.jpg |titlecard= Stickwimaginationtitle.png}} "Stick with Imagination!" is the first episode from the sixth season of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and friends learn all about how to use your imagination to have fun. Barney helps the children have fun with what is around them by using their imagination. Even a stick can be a fun toy when you pretend it is a baseball bat, flute, pirate's shovel, tent pole, rocket throttle, or a magic wand. Barney and friends learn how to use their imagination in order to make the ordinary, lots of fun. Songs #Barney Theme Song #Clean Up #Just Imagine #Our Friend Barney Had a Band #That's What an Island Is #The Adventure Song #Scary Stories #The Rocket Song #The Sleeping Princess #I Love You "Itty Bitty Bugs" is the second episode from the sixth season of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the children learn about the world of bugs and how fun bugs can be. Even BJ gets excited when he decides to catch certain bugs for his collection. The children get to know crickets, stick bugs, ants, and butterflies by observing them on the playground. Both BJ and Danny run into each other on the treehouse porch while they both search for some interesting bugs and insects. Barney leads the group on a hiking expedition where they discover many different bugs and insects. Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #Gonna Have A Picnic #Shoo Fly #The Ants Go Marching #The Barney Bag #Five Little Butterflies #A Hiking We Will Go #Listen to the Night Time #Twinkle Little Lightning Bug #I Love You . Trivia *Jennifer Romano is the costume actor for Baby Bop in this episode. *This group (Keesha, Stephen, Hannah, Robert) also appeared in Barney's Night Before Christmas. ..She's My Sister]] was featured in a two pack video. * In the Korean version to this a popcorn machine is used for The Popcorn Song. Videos Trivia *This is the only time that Scooter listens to Stella's story. *Scooter makes a reference to "The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle". Saying to Miss Etta "Does this make me a flying squirrel?". *This is another extremely rare time BJ calls Baby Bop by her name. This is so because he says the line "Boy, I can't wait to tell Baby Bop about all the great stuff we did today!". *Ashley is the only human girl kid in this episode. Trivia *'Maurice Scott' performed Barney in this episode. He would later return in Puppy Love during What a Baseball Day! and then in Movin' and Groovin' to film the white screen moments. Trivia *This episode marks the first time Josh Martin performed as Barney's body performer on the Barney & Friends television series. David Joyner temporarily left the show to film Barney's Great Adventure. Video Releases *This episode was released a few times overseas on VHS, VCD, and DVD, often with "Fun on the Farm", a video edition of "E-I-E-I-O". *This episode was featured on Children's Favourites: Bumper Special. International Edits *In international printings to this, "Growing" was cut out. *In some international versions, this episode was shortened. *In the Korean co-production Baniwa Chingdeul, BJ and Baby Bop give a reason for their argument. Baby Bop was dancing to A Silly Hat while BJ was trying to read a book. BJ turned off the music which starts the argument between the two characters. Also, after the song Books are Fun, Barney reads a different story rather than the one Tomie Depaola reads. Following that, Baby Bop cries out loud and she and BJ make up on their own. Trivia *The farm set was the same as the one used in the home video It's Time for Counting. *This episode was released overseas on VHS, VCD, and DVD, often with "Tree-Mendous Trees". *Adam Brown and Jeff Brooks both play the BJ costume for this episode. Brown will return to play Riff in seasons ten and eleven. International Edits *In some international versions, this episode was shortened.